LittleLulu's Magnificent Horror Short Trilogy -One More Scream-
by LittleLulu no Taka Katsudo-Bo
Summary: The Littlelulu's continued triple-features short stories of generally horror-thriller sequel to the first short stories. Are you scared or not? Get popcorn and read this to witnessing horror ladies terrorized by unknown horror that we'll see it on holiday. Warning: Strong violence, blood and gore, disturbing horror images and/or mild nudity.
1. Screaming Shop

Name: Screaming Shop

Genre: Horror, Suspense

Age: +18

Summary: Melissa and her friends were terrorized by the psychopath during closing Halloween costume shop. But only to realize that high-pitched scream might be her own.

Warnings: May contain strong violence, blood and gore, and disturbing horror image.

* * *

On Halloween Eve, Melissa closes the costumes shop and goes with her friends to celebrating at the basement. Suddenly, the psychopath named Bob sneaking to the shop and witnessing the girls having sex each others. Feeling destroyed, he grabbed an ax and breakthrough the door. The girls screams in horror and try one-by-one to escape through the backdoor, but Gwen failed and Bob killed her. Then he beheaded Judy and goes after Lois, who hopelessly trying to call the police, but Bob brutally slaughtering her. Then he found Rosy, who is back off in frighten before he lunges toward her. Melissa screams in despair as she watching her girlfriend get killed. Bob walks at Melissa and making her a blame for being lesbian. Only to be find out that only one she can do is her loud, but blood curdling scream when Bob slaying her in full force before he escape to unknown location. Without any clues, the police arrived to late and found five girls were murdered. Melissa, barely alive. sees an image of Bob and lets out the last, but high-pitched death scream in horror before she finally stop breathing and dies.

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

* * *

**Cast**

*Katharine Isabelle as Melissa

*Chelan Simmons as Gwen

*Danielle Harris as Judy

*Olivia Sudworth as Lois

*Sharni Vinson as Rosy

*Jeremy Maxwell as Bob (a psychopath who blames the girls for being lesbian and murdering them)


	2. Hallmark Slayer

Name: Hallmark Slayer

Genre: Horror, Suspense

Age: +18

Summary: 20-year-old scream queen actress Sally was dropped out from acting career due to have afraid of blood and goes to have a romantic Thanksgiving dinner with her boyfriend Andrew. But to her horror, she didn't know that her ex-boyfriend who's after them was actually Hallmark Slayer, who's going to have a last feast of blood in same way as slasher film she was in.

Warnings: May contain strong violence, blood and gore, and disturbing horror image.

* * *

Following dropped out from acting career, the 20-year-old scream queen Sally, who's the hemophobia (blood phobia), failed to play the role as blonde helpless victim in slasher film due to have afraid of bloods. So she decided to retire from horror film career and having romantic Thanksgiving dinner with her boyfriend Andrew without known that someone is following them. While enjoying roasted turkey, Sally's phone is ringing. She pick up the phone to answer, but the strange voice is heard, saying that Hallmark Slayer is coming to have a last feast of blood. To her horror, Sally realizes that her ex-boyfriend Lance is after her. She head back to the dining room to find out that Andrew is missing. Then, the light was cut off and Sally become frightened of being attacked. She attempt to call the police, but the phone is cut. Until she heard the voice of Lance, who saying that he blames her for dropping out from acting job and her fear of blood will haunt her so soon. Lance revealed to her that he actually Hallmark Slayer, the serial killer who murdering young actors on Thanksgiving in same way as slasher film she was in, punished them for leaving their career without permission from Amanda, the b-movie actress. The lights is light up again, and the masked Hallmark Slayer shows up in front of her with a beheaded Andrew. Sally screams in sheer terror and the screen faded to black. Next day, the police reported of Sally and Andrew's murder and Hallmark Slayer escaped to nowhere unknown. The knife shows up stabbed on the blood-covered turkey dinner and Sally's dead body, covered in blood, is shown with a screaming-facial expression with paper pinned on the ground next to her said "Have Yourself a Thanksgiving Day".

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

* * *

**Cast**

*Helen Moneypenny as Sally

*A. J. Bowen as Andrew

*Tony Todd as Lance / Hallmark Slayer (Sally's ex-boyfriend and serial killer)

*Debbie Rochon as Amanda (b-movie actress and Sally's mentor)


	3. Santa's Mutation

Name: Santa's Mutation

Genre: Horror, Suspense

Age: +18

Summary: A busty traumatized horror movie actress Megan spend her time alone at Christmas watching horror movie with her girlfriend, Elise. But when Elise goes to the bathroom, Megan soon being stalked by the psychopathic serial killer Mutant Santa, who breakthrough the bethroom window and attacking Elise, leaving her forced to watch in horror...!

Warnings: May contain strong violence, blood and gore and disturbing horror image.

* * *

Traumatized from events since 10 years, a busty horror movie actress Megan is spending her time all alone at her house for Christmas, watching her favorite horror movie with her girlfriend, Elise. Unable to bare her painful past, Megan screams out of her lungs after she saw the ugly-looking Santa. Elise then curiously asked her she did screamed, but she answered that she saw the mouse. Elise laughing hysterically and said that there is no way to acting like a frightening girl, so she goes to bathroom to fix her hair. Soon, Megan felts that she being stalked by the psychopathic serial killer Mutant Santa, who just escaped from asylum. Megan tries to warn Elise about Santa's attacks, but she dosen't respond after refuse to believe that she was crazy. However, her jokes turns into scream of terror when Mutant Santa breakthrough the bathroom's window and attacks Elise while Megan is forced to watch in horror! Screaming, Megan run upstair to her bedroom to call the police, but believing she play the prank, the phone was hang over it. When she comes back to see Elise has been stabbed to death, Megan turns around to see Mutant Santa with beheaded Elise and screams her heart out helplessly. But Santa was too powerful on her and stabbed her violently to silent her. Megan's screaming was stop and unable to breath before she passed away. Next day, the police reported the two girls' dead bodies and the Mutant Santa turned out to be Stan, Megan's boyfriend, who said that he violated Megan 10 years ago during horror filming that makes him going crazy about how the girls were killed in the film he committed during Christmas Eve.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

*Felissa Rose as Megan

*Ginger Moorehouse as Elise

*Tyler Mane as Stan / Mutant Santa


End file.
